


In memory

by bard2003



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard2003/pseuds/bard2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like teen wolf and i love supernatural. i am crossover junkie, and i hate that most of the stories make winchesters enemy or not smart/competent to know the differences in mythology (aka silver vs. wolfsbane etc). so... this "something" was born (please remember, that i am a reader, not a writer most of the time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In memory

Stiles was bored one day.  
Everyone was busy. Derek was teaching Scott something or other about wolves, with twins help of all people. Allison was finally home, even if she was still confined to bed rest. Isaac and Lydia were with her.  
So as a cure for boredom Stiles was browsing on the net.  
While looking for creatures from bestiary, he came across new link. New as in he never seen it before. The site looked like a bar, with bartender leading you to chat, where people spoke about supernatural. After reading some of the discussions, Stiles was impressed, between usual "twilight" fans, there were people who spoke about defense against the creatures and almost everyone spoke about The Library. always The Library, big letters and all. Entry to library was on the wall near bartender. It took him almost three days of reading about creatures they already fought, to come to conclusion that the one who made this site knew what he was talking about. It took another week to find only place on this site to be protected by password. The Hunter`s Lodge.  
On that stage, he called for reinforcements. While Danny tried to hack the site, Allison, Lydia and Stiles continued to read and compare Argents bestiary with The Library. It was total coincidence, that Chris came in one day and seen the first page. "Ash?" - he asked.  
"What?"  
"Not what. Who. The bartender looks like hunter i ones knew"  
"hunter?!"  
"what does it called?"  
"what?"  
"the site!" - rolled his eyes old hunter.  
"nothing" - answered confused danny.  
"try roadhouse or the roadhouse" - told him Chris. "as a password" he clarified.  
And they were in!  
On first page there was fire and text underneat: To all who fell in protection of humanity from the night: Cambells, Harwells, Winchesters, Singer, Terner... and others, whose names we don't know. Thank you!"  
Every wolf heard Chris heartbeat speeding up.  
"You know them?"  
"Knew them. Most of them are dead. Hunters. Hunter clans. Some of them are legends, some of them are night terrors. I think i know who done it. Is their info right?"  
"Some. Is there really subspecies in werewolves? or vampires? is there really demons and angels who walk the earth?"  
"i don`t know. but if those who did it, are the ones that wrote it? then yes. it`s all real"  
"winchesters?" - only now Stiles looked around and seen that all of them were here. Derek and Scott, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Allison, twins, his father, Mellisa. It was Peter who asked. "probably."  
"who are winchesters?" - asked youngsters in chorus.  
"legends" - answered Chris  
"nightmares" - answered peter. and they smiled to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Winchesters live in bunker of "Men of Letters". Mostly retired of hunters live. This site is their attempt to help other hunters, because they think that information, right information, can save lives. and the chat... is a place to meat with those whom they saved. even kate the werewolf who now part of the same pack as Garth.  
> But because i am very bad at writing, i leave it here. may be some one will be inspired and will want to actually write it? be my guest. Just link me up, so i will read it too! ;)  
> Have fan!


End file.
